The Internet allows for the exchange of data and ideas between people in different geographic locations. Further, the Internet is becoming a valuable business communication tool in that it allows people to communicate via online discussion groups and meetings.
It is often cumbersome to schedule and conduct an online meeting. For example, whenever an individual intends to hold an online meeting, the proposed attendees for the meeting must be manually notified. Additionally, once the meeting is initiated, the attendees must manually connect to and log into the proper meeting. This may result in, among other things, missed meetings and attendees who choose not to attend due to the hassles associated with accessing the online meting.